1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a pipe racking system for use on a drilling rig. More particularly, the system is designed to move pipe safely and efficiently in the vertical, or near vertical, position for drilling operations.
2. Description of the Related Art
In rotary drilling, a pipe string is positioned into a hole or well and then rotated to drill down into the earth. As the depth of the well increases, the pipe string needs to be lengthened. The pipe string is lengthened by the addition of a section of pipe to the surface end. In order to reach the depths where oil is located, a rig must have a sufficient amount of pipe on hand to be connected to the pipe string. In order to conserve space, the pipe stands are often stored vertically in a rack located relatively close to the pipe stand at the well center. The process of drilling requires both the storage of a quantity of pipe as well as the movement of the pipe between the storage location and the well center.
One way of moving pipe between the two locations is utilizing a worker called a derrick man. The derrick man usually works on a platform located above the drill floor and to the side of the pipe string. The location of the platform enables the derrick man to be able to handle the upper end of the pipe stand, whether it is connected to the pipe string at the well center or located in a storage rack. This method of moving pipe can be slow and also can be rather dangerous for the derrick man.
The invention of the present disclosure is directed to overcoming, or at least reducing the effects of, one or more issues set forth above.